L'héritier du clan Fayonne
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Les Potter ont des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et Harry est abandonner par ses parents. Une personne n'accepte pas et décide d'emmener Harry loin de tout et de faire disparaitre l'enfant aux yeux du monde entier.
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

_**Titre :**_ _L'héritier du clan Fayonne._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et Harry est abandonner par ses parents. Une personne n'accepte pas et décide d'emmener Harry loin de tout et de faire disparaitre l'enfant aux yeux du monde entier._

.

.

Après l'attaque de Voldemort, Dumbledore décrète que Andrew est l'élu. Afin de favoriser l'entrainement et l'épanouissement d'Andrew, les Potter abandonnent leur fils Harry. Il est alors déposé au 4 Privet Drive chez la sœur de Lily Potter. Dix ans plus tard, les jumeaux Potter sont invités à intégrer le collège de Poudlard.

Un jour de juillet, peu avant son onzième anniversaire, une lettre de Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie, l'invitant à s'y présenter pour la rentrée des classes, est envoyée au 4 Privet Drive. L'école ne recevant aucune réponse, d'autres lettres, en nombre croissant, sont envoyées en vain par la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Finalement, le directeur Albus Dumbledore envoie Rubeus Hagrid, un demi-géant, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, chercher Harry le jour de son anniversaire, le 31 juillet.

Hagrid revient à Poudlard, seul.

Albus Dumbledore, pensif, arpente son bureau de long en large. Voilà dix ans qu'il a déposé le jeune Harry Potter au 4 Privet Drive. Hors d'après les Dursley, ils n'ont jamais vu l'enfant de près ou de loin. Harry n'a jamais vécu chez sa tante, pire encore, celui-ci semble littéralement avoir disparu et que lui, le grand Albus Dumbledore n'en n'ait rien su. Les faits étaient là, Harry a disparu et les Potter n'en ont que faire, oubliant même jusqu'à son existence. Pour eux, seul Andrew, l'élu, compte et ils sont bien heureux de ne pas avoir à s'encombrer d'un « boulet », selon les dires des parents Potter. Pour la première fois, Albus doutait, il se demandait si cela n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée d'écarter Harry de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il espérait, ce que le jeune Potter soit heureux, où qu'il soit.

 _ **1**_ _ **ière**_ _ **année à Poudlard**_

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Non, jamais. Heureusement que Andrew Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient réussi à interceptés Voldemort, qui par l'intermédiaire du professeur Quirrell, avait tenté de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Les enfants n'avaient dû leur survit qu'à l'arrivée des Potter qui les avaient soignés.

Harry Potter restait introuvable malgré les recherches de Dumbledore.

 _ **2**_ _ **ième**_ _ **année à Poudlard**_

La chambre des secrets avait été ouverte. Cette fois, l'élu ne devait sa survit que grâce à l'aide de Fumseck et de la dernière des Weasley qui avait détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor.

Harry Potter n'a toujours pas été retrouvé.

 _ **3**_ _ **ième**_ _ **année à Poudlard**_

Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Rémus Lupin était de retour à Poudlard afin de devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Le Loup-garou s'était rapproché de Andrew Potter, mais était tout de même resté distant avec James et Lily Potter. Sirius Black avait fini par être innocenté grâce à l'aide de Rémus Lupin avec lequel il a fui.

Harry Potter reste encore est toujours in-trouvé.

 _ **4**_ _ **ième**_ _ **année à Poudlard.**_

La coupe de feu, quatre champions ont été désignés : Fleur Delacour de Beauxbâtons, Viktor Krum de Durmstrang, Cédric Diggory de Poudlard et enfin, contre toute attente, Andrew Potter. Les épreuves furent dures et éprouvantes pour les champions. Lors de la dernière épreuve, la coupe s'était révélée être un port-au-loin. Andrew et Cédric sont étaient saisit et s'étaient retrouvés dans un cimetière. Cédric fut tué et le sang d'Andrew parvint à ramener partiellement Voldemort à la vie. Andrew clamait le retour de Voldemort et qu'il n'était pas l'élu.

Le monde sorcier avait été mis face à la vérité, Andrew Potter, n'était pas le véritable élu. Il était désormais impératif de retrouver Harry Potter.

 _ **5**_ _ **ième**_ _ **année à Poudlard**_

L'Ordre du Phénix croyait aux paroles du jeune Potter et savait que Voldemort était effectivement de retour, alors que le ministère et une grande partie du monde sorcier, niaient ce fait. Le ministre de la Magie, Fudge avait nommé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'il avait chargé en parallèle de surveiller le directeur et ses étudiants : Dolores Ombrage. Elle refusait de croire que Voldemort était de retour, et punissait Andrew lorsqu'il en parlait, notamment en employant des méthodes sévères, austères et douloureuses. Elle fut rapidement nommée Inquisitrice au sein de l'école par le ministre pour remédier à l'incurie de l'école. Elle avait mis en place de nombreuses règles : la dissolution des clubs des élèves, interdiction de la musique, distance minimum entre les filles et les garçons… A Poudlard, une grande majorité des élèves considéraient Andrew comme un fou et un menteur, seul une infime partie d'élèves l'avait cru, et ensembles, ils avaient créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, afin de se préparer à combattre Voldemort.

Le département des mystères du ministère avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts, notamment Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius, désireux de récupérer une mystérieuse prophétie pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De mystérieux opposants leur ont fait face, mais durant la bataille, Sirius avait manqué d'être frappé par le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix. Sirius sauvé de justesse, ils avaient réussi à empêcher les Mangemorts de s'emparer de la prophétie.

Les espoirs de revoir Harry Potter s'amenuisent.

 _ **6**_ _ **ième**_ _ **année à Poudlard**_

Voldemort était de retour et exerçait son pouvoir sur le monde entier. Sorciers comme Moldus étaient maintenant en danger. Des Mangemorts apparaissaient à Londres et provoquaient l'effondrement du Millennium Bridge, tout en kidnappant au passage le fabricant de baguettes Ollivander. Voldemort était de retour, le monde magique n'ignorait plus ce fait désormais. Horace Slughorn avait remplacé Rogue au poste de maître des potions, qui lui, avait pris la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de Drago Malfoy avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Rogue était intervenue à temps et désormais, Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue étaient sous la protection de Dumbledore entre les murs de Poudlard.

Harry Potter, dernier espoir de l'humanité n'existait nulle part.


	2. Chapter 2 Les héritiers Fayonne

_**Titre :**_ _L'héritier du clan Fayonne._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et Harry est abandonner par ses parents. Une personne n'accepte pas et décide d'emmener Harry loin de tout et de faire disparaitre l'enfant aux yeux du monde entier._

.

.

Chapitre 2. Les héritiers Fayonne

.

.

 **Paroles télépathiques**

 _Paroles en Elfiques_

.

.

Albus soupçonnait fortement que les mondes, sorcier et moldue, étaient perdus. Leur unique espoir, Harry Potter restait introuvable. Voldemort prenait place et chaque jour, agrandissait son contrôle sur le monde, désormais seul et perdu. Albus Dumbledore et beaucoup d'autres, commençaient à perdre espoir, mais continuaient encore et toujours de se battre contre Voldemort et son armée, plus puissante chaque jour. C'est le cœur lourd qu'Albus et les professeurs de Poudlard rejoignirent la grande salle pour accueillir les élèves pour une nouvelle année.

.

 _ **7**_ _ **ième**_ _ **année à Poudlard**_

La rentrée était enfin là, les familles se pressaient et se bousculaient à King Cross. Dans un coin, se réunissaient les Griffondors et leurs familles, Andrew Potter accompagné de ses Parents, Ron Weasley entouré de sa sœur et sa mère, Hermione Granger patientant seule à côté de ses amis, Neville Londubat qui recevait les dernières préventions d'Augusta Londubat et Luna Lovegood, parlant de Nargole avec son père.

Un peu plus loin, ont pu voir un groupe de serpentard entrer d'une démarche commune aux nobles. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, les regards des Griffondors se tournèrent vers eux et se firent haineux, regards que les Slytherin leur rendirent. Chacun s'était arrêté pour observer cette échange silencieux, représentant comme chaque année la haine entre les deux plus célèbres maisons de Poudlard.

Mais le groupe qui choqua le plus, fut certainement le groupe de six Hauts Elfes Noirs qui venait de transplaner, entourant deux personnes, vraisemblablement deux étudiants, encapuchonnés. Les deux ados serrèrent chacun leur tour l'un des Elfes dans leurs bras et montèrent dans le train sous les regards perplexes tous. Ce ne fut que lorsque le train démarra que les Elfes disparurent.

.

Les deux inconnus avaient visité plusieurs compartiments avant de finalement en trouvé un vide. Ils posèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent chacun sur une banquette, prenant bien garde de ne pas laissait tomber leurs capuches. Plusieurs minutes après la mise en route du train, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Deux hommes et deux femmes entrèrent.

\- Salut, il n'y a plus de compartiment libre, sa vous dérange si on se joint à vous ?

Les deux compagnons tournèrent la tête vers un garçon à la peau noir, grand, avec des pommettes hautes et de longs yeux en amande. A côtés de lui se tenait une jeune fille blonde, grande, belle et des yeux marrons. Derrière eux, une jeune fille au physique de garçon manqué, les cheveux bruns carrés et des yeux bleus. A côtés d'elle un peu en retrait, un garçon filiforme un peu plus petit que les trois autres, cheveux noirs et yeux marrons. L'un des deux passagers du compartiment se leva et s'approcha, enlevant sa capuche et se découvrant aux nouveaux venus. Une jeune fille aux long cheveux blanc argentés et aux yeux d'un violet très clair, leur adressa un sourire.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Yulïna Fayonne et voici mon frère Caëliste Fayonne. Nous serons heureux de partagé cette cabine avec vous, déclara la jeune fille en tendant la main à l'adolescent à la peau noire.

\- Blaise Zabini, ravis de vous rencontrer, répondit Blaise en lui prenant la main et lui faisant un baise main. Voici Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et le timide derrière, c'est Théodore Nott.

Chacun s'installa et les regards des Slytherin se posèrent sur Caëliste, toujours caché sous sa cape.

\- Excusez mon frère, il n'est pas très bavard dans un premier temps, mais quand on le connait c'est un chic type, pas vrai Caël ?

Un grognement lui répondit, Caël bougea légèrement et porta son regard sur le paysage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter au royaume des songes, faisant confiance à Yulïna en cas de problème.

\- Euh, c'était des Hauts Elfes Noirs qui vous ont accompagnés, non ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Exacte, notre père nous a accompagné jusqu'à la gare, c'est notre première année loin des nôtres, alors…

\- Loin des vôtres ? Réplica Blaise pensif.

\- Nous sommes à demi Elfe Noir et à demi sorciers. Notre père est un Haut Elfe Noir et son sang coule dans nos veines.

\- Fayonne… Fayonne… ce ne serait pas la famille du Roi Fayonne.

\- C'est notre père, grimaça Yulïna.

Un silence s'installa, les Fayonne étaient habitués à cela, dès que les gens prenaient connaissances de leurs identités, leurs comportements changeaient et la jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'idée, tout le monde serait au courant de leur statuts. Yulïna remarqua que son frère dormait, le connaissant, il allait dormir tout le trajet, rattrapant sa nuit.

\- Tu es la Princesse Fayonne ? Et ton frère est le Prince ? C'est incroyable, la famille Fayonne très puissante, mais ils ne se mêlent pas aux sorciers d'ordinaire, alors pourquoi allez-vous à Poudlard ?

\- Une histoire de famille dira-t-on… nos oncles viennent enseignés à Poudlard cette année et nous les rejoignons et avant que vous demandiez, non, nos oncles sont de simples sorciers.

\- Et pourquoi il garde sa capuche ? Demanda Millicent en montrant Caëliste.

\- Oh, ça… Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez-moi, grimaça la jeune demie-Elfe.

\- Et sinon, tu viens d'où ? Questionna Blaise décidé à mettre de la bonne humeur dans le compartiment et à connaitre leur nouvelle amie.

La journée passa donc ainsi entre Yulïna et ses nouveaux amis, Caël se réveillant parfois, mais se replongeant bien vite dans le sommeil sous le regard protecteur de sa sœur. Les heures passèrent, les rires fusèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de leur âge, de long cheveux bruns bouclés.

\- On arrive bientôt en gare, veuillez-vous préparer.

Son attention se porta sur chacun des passagers, puis se posa finalement sur Caëliste et Yulïna, qui s'était assise à côté de son frère. Elle s'approcha et tendit la main à la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ? Je suis Hermione Granger, Préfet, 7ième année à Griffondor.

\- Yulïna Fayonne, répondit la jeune fille sans répondre à son geste.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Fayonne. Un petit conseil, ajouta la Préfète en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux Serpentards, tu devrais prendre garde à qui tu fréquente, certaines personnes ne sont pas très recommandables.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça Granger ?

Pansy se leva furieuse, prête à se jeter sur la Griffondor, mais retenue de justesse par Blaise Zabini. Yul quant à elle n'avait pas apprécier les insinuations de la rouge et or. Yulïna avait le don de bien juger les gens et ne se tromper jamais, hors à l'instant, elle juger les Serpentard digne de confiance, mais la Griffondor ne lui revenait pas.

\- Je pense mademoiselle Granger, être apte à juger les personnes qui m'entourent, de plus, c'est à moi de décider qui est, ou n'est pas, recommandable à mes yeux. Et pour l'instant, de toutes les personnes qui m'entoure en ce lieu, vous la seule qui m'êtes antipathique. Ces jeunes gens que vous nommez peu recommandable, sont pour moi très sympathique et sont en passe de devenir mes amis, alors je vous prierais à l'avenir, de garder vos mots pour vous, ou je ne serais peut-être pas aussi calme.

A peine eu-t-elle fini de parler qu'elle senti l'énergie de son frère envahir l'habitacle. Caël se leva, bien réveillé malgré lui.

\- Dehors, femme.

Hermione frissonna face à l'agressivité de la voix et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, elle se retrouva comme par magie en dehors du compartiment, la porte se refermant sur elle.

 _\- Caël, ça suffit, souffla Yulïna en Elfique._

 _\- Elle n'a pas à te parler comme ça._

 _\- Je sais, mais garde un peu d'effet de surprise pour la répartition frangin._

Caël sourit, malicieusement et Yulïna en fit de même. Les serpentards, abasourdis, regardaient les nouveaux discuter dans leur langue comme s'ils ne venaient pas à l'instant de repousser l'un des membres du trio d'or. Les quatre verts et argents se changèrent et escortèrent leurs nouveaux amis jusqu'au château, ou ils durent se séparer dans le hall pour la répartition des nouveaux. Une femme s'approche des demis-Elfes

\- Monsieur et Mademoiselle Fayonne, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir à Poudlard, je suis la directrice adjointe, Madame McGonagall, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons vous répartir dans vos futures maisons. Et Monsieur Fayonne, je vous prierais de bien vouloir enlever votre capuche je vous prie.

McGonagall se retourna et ouvrit les portes. Le frère et la sœur s'avancèrent et Caël se découvrit à mi-chemin, attirant le silence dans la grande salle. La directrice adjointe ne s'étant aperçut de rien, continua d'avancer, elle attrapa le choixpeau et appela

\- Caëliste Fayonne.

Elle releva la tête pour observer le jeune homme et se figea sur place. Caëliste Fayonne avait une ressemblance avec la famille Potter. Les seules différences notables, était ses cheveux mi-longs noirs et argentés, ces yeux, l'un vert émeraude, identique à ceux de Lily Potter et l'autre d'un violet clair. Lily Potter poussa un petit cri, James Potter fixait Caël, Dumbledore en avait perdu sa voix et Andrew Potter s'était levé et regardait ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait, mais qui ne semblait pas le voir. Tous les regards tournèrent sur Caëliste qui ne s'en soucia pas et s'installa sur le tabouret. Un murmure venant de la table des professeurs arriva jusqu'à Caël. Lily sanglota le nom de son fils ainé « Harry ». Caël grimaça. McGonagall sembla se réveillé et posa le chapeau sur la tête du garçon qui entama une conversation mentale avec le choixpeau.

 **\- Harry Potter, te voilà donc enfin…**

 **\- Caëliste Fayonne, l'interrompit Caël.**

 **\- Humm ?**

 **\- Mon nom, c'est Caëliste Fayonne, fils de Zaran, Roi des Hauts Elfes Noirs.**

 **\- Intéressant. Tu vous une rancune incroyable aux Potter, pourtant tu ne les hais pas…**

 **\- Ils m'indiffères.**

 **\- Humm, bien, bien, et si nous passions à la répartition ?**

 **\- Je suis là pour ça, non ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, bien voyons… tu es fort, courageux, un vrai Griffondor, …**

 **\- Erk !**

 **\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire ?**

 **\- T'as vu la gueule des Griffis, s'il-te-plaît ? Il abandonne leurs enfants, à oui, très courageux.**

 **\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Tu es loyal et intelligent, mais tu es surtout très déterminé et ingénieux. Oui, je te verrais bien à…**

 **\- SERPENTARD !**

Les élèves et professeurs avaient cesser de respirer à l'annonce du choixpeau. Le verdict était tomber, un Potter à Serpentard. Un éclat de rire retentie dans la grande salle. Yulïna Fayonne était secoué de tremblement et riait aux éclats.

\- Serpentard. J'avais raison. Papa vas en être vert frangin.

\- Eh bien, il le sera encore plus quand toi tu y seras aussi petite sœur, lança Caël en Elfique.

Caël se leva et rejoignit la table des verts et argents et s'installa sous les regards choqués de la salle. Se reprenant McGonagall appela la sœur.

\- Yulïna Fayonne.

La jeune fille prit la place de son frère un peu plus tôt et entama à son tour une petite conversation avec le choixpeau. A la fin, celui-ci annonça sous le sourire de la jeune fille la maison choisit.

 **\- SERPENTARD !**

Yulïna se leva à son tour et rejoignit son frère qui la serra dans ses bras. Personnes n'osaient parler et enfin Dumbledore se leva, les yeux pétillants de joie en se posant sur Caëliste et demanda le silence.

\- Mes chers élèves, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année, de plus cette année nous accueillons deux nouveau professeurs, Mr. Black, qui sera le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Mr. Lupin qui sera le nouveau professeur de Sortilège. Veuillez les accueillir comme il se doit et bonne appétit à tous.

Dumbledore accorda un sourire à Caël qui ne lui retourna pas et mangea. Caëliste et Yulïna regardèrent les deux nouveaux professeurs et leurs rendirent leurs signes de têtes, qui n'échappa pas à certaines personnes. Leurs amis Serpentards les rejoignirent à table. Les murmures et discutions au court de la soirée se firent toutes sur les quatre nouveaux arrivants. Peu avant la fin du repas, Dumbledore, les Potter, McGonagall et Rogue s'approchèrent des deux demi-Elfes, vite rejoints de leurs oncles, sous l'œil attentif d'Andrew Potter.

\- Mr. Potter ? L'appela doucement Dumbledore.

Caëliste ne répondit pas. Yulïna ricana, ce qui fit tourner les regards des professeurs sur elle. Sirius et Rémus eux, se retenait difficilement de sourire au comportement de leurs neveux. N'y tenant plus Yul s'adressa à son frère dans leur langue.

 _\- Il est fou le papi ? Il t'a appelé Harry, il croit sérieusement qu'il va pouvoir te parler comme ça ? Et après quoi, il va essayer de te contrôler ? Après ce qu'ils t'on fait ? Il manque pas de culot le vieux fou citronné. Qu'il aille au..._

\- Language jeune fille. Sermonna Rémus un sourit aux lèvres.

\- Oui oncle Rem.

Les regards suspicieux des professeurs et élèves tombèrent sur les Fayonne, Black et Lupin qui semblaient se connaitre et même très bien. Voyant que Caëliste ne réagit pas, Mrs. Potter l'appela à son tour d'une voix qu'elle voulait maternelle, mais qui irrita Caël.

\- Harry, mon chéri, je suis si contente de te revoir.

\- Oh, oh ! Marmonnèrent Sirius et Yulïna, tandis que Rémus lui se recula légèrement, connaissant le caractère flamboyant de son neveu.

Caël se leva et planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

\- Premièrement, monsieur, je ne m'appelle pas POTTER, cracha le demi-Elfe, mais Fayonne, l'un des fils héritier du Roi Zaran du clan Fayonne. Deuxièmement, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la rousse Potter, nous n'avons pas élevé les Scroutts ensembles, je ne vous permets pas de me parler si familièrement MADAME. Et troisièmement, ne vous prenez pas pour ma mère, vous avez perdu ce titre il y a seize ans et n'avez aucun droit sur moi. J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre. Maintenant avec tous les respecte que je vous dois…

 _\- A supposer qu'ils y aient droit, lâcha la jeune fille au regard lavande._

\- Yul, grogna Rémus.

\- … ma sœur et moi, continua-t-il sans s'occuper des remarques de sa sœur et de son oncle, avons fait un long voyage et nous sommes exténué, si vous souhaitez nous parler, vous pourrez nous convoquer dans votre bureau demain après les cours Mr. Le proviseur.

Sans même attendre l'approbation de qui que ce soit, Caël et sa sœur sortirent de la grande salle et rejoint par les Serpentards, allèrent se coucher dans leurs nouveaux dortoirs. Caëliste partagea le dortoir avec Blais et Théo et Yul, celui de Pansy et Millicent.


	3. Chapter 3 Petite explication

_**Titre :**_ _L'héritier du clan Fayonne._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et Harry est abandonner par ses parents. Une personne n'accepte pas et décide d'emmener Harry loin de tout et de faire disparaitre l'enfant aux yeux du monde entier._

.

.

Chapitre 3. Petite explication

.

.

 **Paroles télépathiques**

 _Paroles en Elfiques_

.

.

En ce si beau matin de première rentrée à Poudlard, Yulïna se réveilla de très, très bonne humeur. Comme chaque matin, elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, le jet d'eau l'accueillant chaleureusement. Yul adorait l'eau, c'était son élément. Tout comme son frère manipulait la foudre, Yul, elle manipulait ce merveilleux liquide translucide. Face au miroir, la demie-Elfe se coiffa et se maquilla selon les modes de son clan. Ses cheveux remonter sur sa tête, des mèches encadrant son visage. Un baume à base de baies rouges pour les lèvres et un crayon de pierre noir pour les yeux. La touche finale, une arabesque dessinée au coin de l'œil gauche et remontant sur sa tempe. Signe distinctif de son appartenance à son clan. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtue d'une serviette autour de sa taille et enfila rapidement la robe de soie d'Acromentulas.

\- Waouh ! Yulïna tu es magnifique, cette robe est sublime, s'extasia Pansy. Et ta coiffure une vraie merveille, j'adore.

\- Merci, tiens, viens là.

Yul tira une chaise et y fit s'assoir sa nouvelle amie. Elle s'activa sur ses cheveux et en fit une queue haute dont elle tressa certaines mèches et y déposa des perles de nuits sortit tout droit de son propre coffret à bijou. Une fois sa tache terminée, elle tourna Pansy vers le miroir.

\- Oh, Salazar ! C'est incroyable. Tu as un vrai don. Merci.

Yuli lui sourit et la laissa s'extasier devant le miroir, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la salle commune sous les regards appréciateurs du peu d'élève présent et monta directement dans les dortoirs des garçons. Elle se glissa dans la chambre de son frère s'en un bruit et observa Blaise et Théo se préparer. Théo préparait son sac, tandis que Blaise déambulait dans la chambre une serviette autour de la taille. Yulïna détailla la musculature ferme du noir et apprécia grandement la vue. Blaise leva enfin les yeux et l'aperçut. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui sourit en retour avant de se détourner. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son frère qui dormait encore et dégagea les cheveux de devant son visage. Caëliste gronda et repoussa sa main.

\- _Debout, belle au bois dormant, nous avons cour dans une heure et nous devons faire notre entrée fracassante dans la grande salle._ Yul s'allongea à côté de son frère qui la prit dans ses bras sous le regard interrogatif des autres Serpentards de la chambre. _Aller frérot, debout._

 _\- Tu es une vraie plaie._

Yulïna se releva et s'agenouilla sur le lit de son frère.

\- _Oui, il parait. Aller ouste._

Avant même que Caël ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille l'avait poussé hors du lit. A moitié sonné, Caël se releva et sauta sur le lit pour attraper sa sœur et la punir à la sentence des milles chatouilles. Chaque fois que Yulïna embêtait son frère, il se vengeait en la chatouillant et chaque fois, ils finissaient en éclats de rires. Blaise et Théo furent surprit de voir le changement d'attitude de Caëliste. Le demi-Elfe qui hier encore était froid et distant, était tout à coup devenu souriant et joueur. Tandis que Théo et Blaise se concertaient silencieusement, Blaise se prit un oreiller en pleine tête. Il se retourna pour voir Caël effondrer de rire sur le lit et Yuli le regardant malicieusement. S'entama alors une bataille d'oreiller que Yul remporta en beauté quand Blaise perdit sa serviette et parti s'enfermé en courant dans la salle de bain sous les rires de la jeune fille et de ses deux colocataires de chambre. Yulïna prépara le sac de son frère et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Ou elle entreprit de coiffer son autre nouvelle amie et l'a rendit plus belle encore. Sous les doigts de la demie-Elfes, Millicent était devenue méconnaissable, une vraie beauté. Les trois jeunes filles rejoignirent Caël, Blaise et Théo sous les regards admiratifs des autres élèves. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous le silence de leur arrivé. Sans se préoccuper de personne, ils se dirigèrent tous à la table des Serpentards. Caël s'assit à côté de sa sœur et observa la salle, il posa son regard sur la table des rouge et argent et croisa celui haineux de Andrew Potter. Caël ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'observer. Il reconnut à côté du fils Potter, la fille qu'il avait éjecter du compartiment la veille et à côté d'elle, un rouquin qui s'empiffrait. La vue lui était désagréable, mais quand il vit Potter s'adresser au deux ados, il comprit que c'était ses amis et qu'au vu des regards identique à celui de Potter qu'ils lui jetaient à leur tour, il sut d'avance qu'il ne les aimait pas.

 _\- Par la déesse des bois !_ s'exclama Yulïna.

Caël tourna la tête vers sa sœur, se demandant ce qu'y pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état de panique. Sa sœur avait le regard figé sur la porte d'entrée. Un jeune homme fixait Yuli à son tour. Des cheveux blonds, presque blanc et des yeux gris comme l'orage. Yulïna senti son cœur battre et se tendre vers le jeune homme. Un sentiment de bien-être et de désir, la remplie de l'intérieur.

\- Moldhin, murmura-t-elle à son frère.

Caël se figea. _Moldhin_. Sa sœur venait de trouver son compagnon, le seul être qui la complétait. Caël en fut heureux pour elle et un peu jaloux, car lui-même ne savait pas si un jour, il trouverait sa moitié. Alors que Yul allait se lever pour rejoindre son futur compagnon, celui se détourna et alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors aux côtés de Potter. Yulïna hoqueta et se tourna vers son frère qui la prit dans une étreinte réconfortante, comprenant son désarroi. Ce n'était pas un rejet, mais que le jeune homme ne cherche pas le contacte, l'avait blessé. Tant que le lien ne serait pas entamé ou crée, elle ne craindrait rien, mais si par malheur il venait à la rejeter une fois le lient entamer, elle pourrait en mourir et il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Pansy qui avait vu la détresse de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Elle vient de trouver son compagnon et celui-ci là ignorer, répondit Caël.

\- C'est lequel ?

Le demi-Elfe leur montra le blond et Blaise soupira.

\- C'est Draco Malfoy, lui et son père ont trahit le mage noir et depuis il a rejoint les Griffondors pour sa sécurité. Bon courage.

\- Et vous ?

\- Quoi, nous ?

\- Vous êtes avec Voldemort, demanda Caël

Chacun frissonna au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Pansy se pencha sur la table et bâillonna la bouche de Caëliste de ses mains.

\- Ne dit pas son nom, il est tabou, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Pour te répondre, dit Théo, nous sommes neutres, nos parents travaillent pour lui, mais nous ne nous mêlons pas de cette guerre. Par contre, toi et ta sœur devriez faire gaffe.

\- Et pourquoi ? L'interrogea Yulïna qui s'était remise de l'indifférence du blond.

\- A cause de ton frère, ou plutôt de qui il est vraiment.

\- Explique toi ! Lui ordonne Caël.

\- Tu es le survivant, déclare Blaise comme si ça expliquait tout.

Pansy lâcha un soupire.

\- Pour faire simple, non seulement vous aurez le Lord à vos trousses, mais en plus Dumbledore & co, vont tout faire pour vous contrôler ou vous mettre de leurs côtés.

A la grande surprise de tous, Caël et Yulïna éclatèrent de rire. Tout la salle les regardait interloqué. Caël se leva et s'adressa à tous.

\- Que les choses soit bien clair, je n'ai jamais demandé à faire partit de cette guerre stupide que vous menez contre Voldemort, l'Elfe fut ravi de voir les frissons qui parcouraient l'assembler. Je n'appartiens à aucun camp, j'appartiens au mien. Caël se tourna vers Dumbledore et les Potter. Et toute tentative de manipulation sera pris comme une déclaration de guerre contre les Hautes Elfes Noirs, soyez tenu pour dit. Sur ce, Ténèbres ou Lumières, que le meilleur gagne.

Après cette déclaration qui avait jeté un froid dans la grande salle, mais qui en laissa trois personnes hilares, Caël se rassit et mangea.

\- _J'adore, bravo frérot_ , lui lança Yuli en Elfique bien vite approuver par leurs oncles qui leurs souriaient en se retenant de rires tant bien que mal.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas te battre aux côtés de Dumbledore ou de tes parents ? Demanda un Serdaigle qui c'était levé.

Yulïna soupira et se tourna vers son frère. Le visage de ce dernier était passé de normal… à effrayant. Sa magie était encore sous contrôle, mais Yul, doutait que cela dure encore longtemps si ces idiots continuaient de parler, d'ailleurs, il se pourrait même qu'il y a de gros dégâts avant la fin de la journée. Yulïna posa une main sur le bras de son frère et le caressa en lui partageant un peu de sa magie pour l'apaiser.

\- Pour ton information, petit oiseau, ma famille sont les Fayonne et je suis le fils du Roi Zaran, ce qui fait de moi le Prince Caëliste Fayonne et à l'avenir, je te conseillerais de t'adresser à moi en conséquence. De plus, seul mes amis et m'on entourage sont autorisé à me parler de la sorte, ce qui inclus dans cette école, les Serpentards qui sont à ma table et mes oncles, Sirius et Rémus. Tu ne fais pas parti de mes proches, donc respect mon rang. Et en ce qui concerne cette soi-disant famille qui serait la mienne, donc les Potter, ils ne sont rien pour moi, juste des incapables et inaptes à élevés un enfant, oh pardon, je devrais dire, inaptes à élevés deux enfants. La preuve au moindre problème et ils en jettent un sans aucun remord et ne s'en soucient plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent comptes qu'ils ont abandonné le mauvais.

Tout au long de son discourt, Dumbledore et les Potter avaient perdus toutes couleurs, devenant aussi blanc que des fantômes, qui fit intérieurement jubiler l'héritier Fayonne. Caël observa sa sœur et sourit.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Humm, non, je ne pense pas. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais bien pouvoir manger en paix.


	4. Chapter 4 Ame soeur

_**Titre :**_ _L'héritier du clan Fayonne._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et Harry est abandonner par ses parents. Une personne n'accepte pas et décide d'emmener Harry loin de tout et de faire disparaitre l'enfant aux yeux du monde entier._

.

.

Chapitre 4. Ame soeur

.

.

Yulïna était plié en deux sur le lit de son frère, son hilarité avait gagner ses nouveaux amis et son frère. Les six adolescents se moquait maintenant ouvertement de directeur et des Potter.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça, lâcha Blaise entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Allons Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est ton devoir de combattre Voldemort, déclara Yulïna en imitant Dumbledore.

\- Moi j'ai adorée voir les professeurs Black et Lupin s'écartés de la table des professeurs de toute urgence. On aurait dit qu'il avait le diable aux trousses, mais à voir tous les plats de leur table exploser aux visages des professeurs, je peux comprendre pourquoi maintenant. Franchement, c'était super Caël, tu recommence quand tu veux.

Pansy éclata de rire à la fin de sa tirade ce qui entraina un autre fou rire de leurs part.

.

 **(Flashback)**

L'annonce de Caëliste concernant sa participation à la guerre fut très mal prise par une grande partie des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore s'était immédiatement levé et adresser à Caëliste.

\- Allons Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est ton devoir de combattre Voldemort.

Phrase que le demi-Elfe avait très mal prit. Lui et sa sœur s'étaient levé et placé face à la table des professeurs. La grande salle était alors devenue silencieuse.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me soucié d'une guerre que vous avez-vous-même créer ? Ce sont des sorciers dans votre genre qui ont créer Voldemort. J'aurais pu avoir une enfance et une vie similaire si une bonne âme n'avait pas pris soin de moi. J'ai été abandonner à la naissance à cause d'une erreur de jugement, tout cela pour faciliter l'éducation et l'entrainement de mon frère, abandonner dans le froid de la nuit à la porte de moldus qui exècrent la magie. Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais vécu là-bas ? J'aurais certainement été hais et vécu moins bien qu'un Elfe de maison. Au fils du temps j'aurais surement hais les moldus que vous autres aimez tant et j'aurais certainement suivit le chemin de ce fameux Voldemort qui à tenter de me tuer enfant. A votre avis comment auriez-vous survécu face à deux puissants Mages Noirs ? Humm, je pense que vous seriez tous mort, déclara Caël en haussant les épaules. Enfin, dans mon malheur, heureusement que j'ai eu un ange gardien qui veillait sur moi et je lui en suis reconnaissant, grâce à lui, j'ai eu une famille qui à veiller sur moi et qui m'a aimé, chose que ceux qui m'ont mis au monde n'ont pas su faire. Caël prit sa sœur par la taille et la serra contre lui. Mon père et ma mère, les Fayonne, ainsi que mes frères et ma sœur, m'ont offert l'enfance que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir et j'en suis heureux, car ils sont la plus belle chose qui me sois arriver. Ils sont ma famille et je les aime autant qu'ils m'aiment, pouvez-vous en dire autant ? Demanda-t-il aux Potter. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu à Poudlard est pour protéger ma petite sœur qui voulait absolument accompagner nos oncles, qui eux voulaient revenir à Poudlard. Alors maintenant, essayez encore une fois de me mêler à votre stupide guerre et c'est moi qui démantèlerais ce château, pierre par pierre s'il le faut.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Caël pour voir que toute l'attention était sur eux et surtout celle d'un blond en particulier. Caël embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.

\- Vient ma chérie, allons y.

Caëliste entraina sa sœur, mais celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers la table des Serpentards.

\- Vous venez ?

Aussitôt quatre Serpents se levèrent et se joignirent à eux pour rejoindre la chambre des garçons, laissant la grande salle silencieuse à l'exception de deux hommes qui avaient bien du mal à retenir leurs rires.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

.

\- Caël n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Harry et encore moins qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a été abandonner pour rien, lâcha ledit Caël froidement.

Yul éclata de rire et brisa le silence qui s'était établie dans la chambre des garçons.

\- N'écoutez pas mon frère, il n'a rien contre vous, il est toujours comme ça.

\- Hé ! Répliqua son frère en lui envoyant un oreiller dans la figure.

\- Bon les garçons, c'est pas que votre compagnie nous indiffère, mais nous avons un plan à mettre au point.

Pansy se leva et attrapa Yulïna afin de l'entrainer elle et Milicent vers leur dortoir. Les garçons se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules et de partir sur d'autres sujets de discutions. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par Remus et Sirius qui se joignirent à eux pour la fin de la journée.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Yul et Caël étaient arrivé à Poudlard, les regards et les murmures sur leurs passages n'avaient de cesse de les énervés. A de nombreuse reprise, Yuli avait dû empêcher son frère de jeter des sorts aux élèves. Elle pouvait au moins s'estimer heureuse que Dumbledore et les Potter restaient loin d'eux, excepter les cours et les regards haineux d'Andrew Potter quand ils se croisaient, c'était les seuls contactes qu'ils avaient eu en un mois. Les deux demis-Elfes passer aussi beaucoup de temps le soir avec leurs oncles Sirius et Remus, ce qui n'avait évidemment échapper à personne. Dumbledore et les Potter avaient demander des réponses aux deux anciens maraudeurs, mais n'en eurent aucunes, excepter que s'ils en voulaient, ils devaient demander directement au jeune Caëliste, mais jusqu'à maintenant, personnes n'étaient venus le voir et de son avis, c'était pas plus mal. En ce moment, les Serpentards attendaient calmement d'entrer en cour de potion. Yulïna apprenait quelque mots Elfiques à leurs amis, tandis que Caël et Théo lisaient un livre de Rune. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Rogue qui les laissa entrés et s'installés. Caëliste s'installa à côté de Théodore, les yeux toujours posé sur son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard insistant posé sur lui. Caël releva les yeux et plongea dans les prunelles d'un gris orage. Caëliste se sentit happé par se regard et plus rien n'existait autours de lui. Un visage fin et de long cheveux platine, dans la quarantaine et définitivement masculin. L'appel résonna dans son esprit, le poussant à serrer l'homme dans ses bras, à l'embrassé, à se levé et le rejoindre, mais Caëliste ne le fit pas et sorti de la pièce, laissant de nombreux regards remplit de question. L'homme blond sorti à son tour et le trouva au détour d'un couloir, adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. Caël sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à l'homme de la salle de potion. L'homme se pencha et l'embrasse délicatement, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy, je suis un Veela et tu es mon compagnon.


End file.
